


watch me make them bow (one by one)

by ohfaiths



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bliss (Far Cry), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfaiths/pseuds/ohfaiths
Summary: No one can resist the siren, or, the Deputy falls for Faith's manipulation and loses himself in the process.
Relationships: Faith Seed & Jacob Seed, Faith Seed & John Seed, Faith Seed/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Kudos: 6





	watch me make them bow (one by one)

The Father approaches Faith slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. Faith feels small suddenly, a child who dared to disrespect her parents and voiced an opinion nobody asked for. This is all too familiar to Faith - the fear of being punished, always preparing for the worst. She used to close her eyes in order not to see the darkness that surrounded her, but there is something different about Joseph approaching her.

She is afraid that she's going to be punished for not doing her job properly, for failing the Father - her saviour and a man who gave her a new life; new hope; new identity.

Except, when Joseph stops, the punishment never comes. Faith looks up at him, not blinking, but her hands are trembling. She must stay strong, unshaken and confident. The Father is unpredictable, so when he raises his arms and gently cups Faith's face, the herald feels ten pounds lighter.

He tugs her closer and Faith takes a deep breath stepping into The Father's embrace. She almost wants to cry but she bites her trembling lip and closes her eyes. She feels safe and sound, exactly where she belongs and all of her worries are fading away. It's just her and the Father, standing in the empty church, the birds chirping outside with the sun is setting down. It's pure bliss to exist in this very moment.

Joseph weaves his fingers through Faith's hair and presses his lips to her temple.

"There is nothing to be scared of, my child," he felt her fear, of course, he did. Faith wants to apologise but he continues. "We must stay strong. For our community. For our family. For us."

"I am, Father," Faith's voice soft yet there's confidence in it. "I will never let you down. Or betray you."

Joseph places a kiss on Faith's forehead and cups her face, staring right into her eyes. He can read her like a damn book and Faith tries very hard not to show how absolutely terrified she feels sometimes. They don't need words - there's silent communication shared between them and Joseph tilts his head, a smirk appears on his lips.

"You are capable of so much more, Faith. You have a gift. A gift that we usually forget you can use. It's time to show your full potential, my child."

There's something about the air in this place and Joseph Seed's words that give Faith a boost of sudden energy and she feels like she can move the mountains. She feels the adrenaline kicking in, the feeling all too familiar except she can think straight. There is a plan forming inside her head and she straightens her back.

"John and Jacob..."

"They'll be watching you. In case something happens."

Faith parts her lips, a soft ' _oh'_ slips out and she doesn't feel so confident anymore.

"Don't worry, my child," Joseph smiles - a rare occurrence - and caresses Faith's rosy cheeks. "Everything is going according to our plan. All we need is to show the sinners who are in charge."

Faith's lips curve in a sinister grin that she borrowed from John. Her brothers have their own ways of dealing with the sinners, but so does she. Together, they could be a force to be reckoned with; a storm that nobody sees coming.

"I won't fail you, Father."

Faith never breaks her promises. By the time the night comes, the herald had taken care of her Angels and contacted her brothers, asking for a backup. When she hears the Judges howling in the distance, she smiles; Jacob and she had their way of communication, and Faith absolutely adores the pups her brother keeps. John visits Faith with a rifle on his back and a small package of dinner that Faith missed, preparing for the night. 

She doesn't need much time to figure out the Deputy's location. It's easy to track him down, considering he's been leaving trails of blood and corpses after he invaded the Henbane River.

Faith's been trying to be kind to him; she tried to persuade him gently to switch the sides, tried to show him that he trusts the wrong people but nothing seemed to work. She didn't lie when she said that she's going to speak his language; after all, it was him who started the war and it would be Faith who'd put the Deputy back to his place. Too much damage done, too much blood spilled. If anything, Faith doesn't regret killing some of their people; they've been nosy and brass, after all. It's her territory, her people! Her family that she must protect, the Father and his cause she believes in and follows. 

She's done playing docile. She knows the language of violence too.

Faith watches the Deputy walking through the forest and to the river, the one Faith adores. It's a beautiful and peaceful place that she loves to visit when she needs to think or to work on the Bliss. But for now, she fears that this place may turn into a battlefield. The future is in her hands.

She moves through the trees without a noise, playing the game the Deputy may find annoying but there's a promise hanging in the air - they'd be playing her on terms now.

"Got lost, Deputy?"

She mocks him and giggles when the man turns around, trying to find the source of the voice. It's a dangerous game they are playing and Faith knows she should be very careful. She can't fail the Father, otherwise, it would be her blood that paints the church floor.

"I hope you remember what I told you last time," Faith practically sings, "no more being kind to you. Are you happy? Is this what you wanted?"

"I never asked to be kind to me," the Deputy growls and grips his rifle. 

Faith huffs in annoyance.

"I didn't want it to be so difficult, Deputy. You just seem so... lost. Abandoned. You don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, I know exactly what I am doing. I'm here to stop you, psychopaths. Innocent people are dying, because of you and whatever shit you've placed in their heads."

"You contradict yourself," Faith groans. Then, she decides to step out from the shadows and come closer from behind the man's back. "You still don't understand, do you? How bold of you to say about us killing the innocents, while all you're doing is the very same thing!"

Rook turns around but before he could take a shot, Faith vanishes with a soft 'poof' and the green dust starts slowly approaching the Deputy. He closes his eyes and tries to hold his breath, but his head still becomes foggy. He can still feel the weight of the weapon in his arms, his mind is still his mind, but there's something different about the surroundings.

He can say that Faith is angry. He had never seen her like this. She sounds exactly like her brothers right now. He must admit that it's terrifying.

"There is a difference between brainwashing people and saving them from the brainwashing," he groans, trying to find the herald. The bliss is slowly spreading around, and the Deputy tries hard to stay awake.

"They follow the Father because they believe in his cause!" Faith's voice is close yet distant and the Deputy can hear the lyrics of the song he can't recognise. He shakes his head. Not this damn thing again. "I'm tired of proving this to you, Deputy. I believed in you! After everything I've told you... you still refuse to open your eyes and finally see."

"It's not me who needs to be saved," his voice is shaky and Faith grins. Her upgraded formula of the Bliss works. It won't be too long till the Rook falls right into her trap.

The Deputy stumbles on the log and leans on the nearby tree to catch his breath. It feels like he's dying, except he can see better; feel more. It's when he opens his eyes, he sees Faith standing right in front of him. She's wearing the same floral dress, barefoot and looks like an angel that was sent from the heavens. The Rooks finds himself admiring the woman at first but then he shakes his head and aims at the herald with his rifle. Faith moves fast and before he has a chance to take his shot, the rifle falls on the ground with a thump. 

"You don't have to be brave with me, Deputy," Faith's voice is honey-sweet and the Deputy feels her chilly hands cupping his jaw, making him look at her. For some reason, he can't fight the feeling and instead follows her lead. "I see you. I know what you're feeling. You're exhausted. What was the last time you truly slept? Three days ago? Two weeks? You look sick, too. Do you eat at all?"

The man opens his mouth, trying to argue with the herald, although the words wouldn't come out. He just looks at her, stunned by the sudden beauty that he sees in Faith. Have her eyes been so green all this time?

"You're not their toy soldier, are you?" Faith gently caresses the man's cheek with her thumb, a soft smile on her lips and the bliss that spreads through the forest. She can see that he's weak, that whatever he's seeing is good enough to plant a seed of doubt in him. "I didn't lie about saying that I can help you. That the Father can help you. You're going to be taken care and loved. Have you ever experienced it? Love?"

"We can show you the world!" Faith beams, though there is something wicked about this smile of hers. "Everything you ever wanted. You will be saved. The Father loves his children, you won't be forgotten. All you have to do is to trust me... do you trust me, William?"

The Deputy doesn't know how she knows his name, but it doesn't matter now. He thinks of how everything Faith says sounds wonderful, how he may finally find the peace and rest. He's tired. He's so extremely tired. All Will wants is to have a goddamn sleep and some appreciation from the others. He's been working his ass off trying to free the Hope County from the Seeds and everything he gets in return is 'thanks, Rook.'

"I know you are tired, William," Faith's face is so close he can feel her fragrance - flowers and a hint of pomegranate - and he is enamoured. "No more violence. No more blood. The Father will absolve of your sins and you may start your life anew."

Faith moves up and closer to the Deputy, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss and it feels like heaven. There's a tint of bliss on her lips, a poison she shares with those who are most worthy. It's a perfect deal that she wants to seal with the kiss, she knows that William won't be able to resist her. It's her way to lure people in, play with their minds and desires until they break in and beg Faith to lead them to the Father so they can be a part of their community. Faith was never fond of Jacob and John's methods of recruiting people but she didn't question it. She accepted her brothers the way they were, and she loved them. The same way Jacob and John didn't question Faith's methods; if anything, they were rather fond of their sister's manipulation skills.

When Faith pulls away, the Deputy is a limping mess. She pushes him away like a toy she doesn't want to play with, and then she hears the helicopter flying above her head. Faith gestured for them to join her on the ground, staring down at the body at her feet.

John whistles when he sees the unconscious Deputy and pats his sister on her back. "Good job, sister."

Faith beams, back to her soft and innocent self. An angel. "I told you that torturing him wouldn't do any good."

"That's a second step, sister," Jacob joins the siblings in the ground and greets Faith with a stern nod. "Must admit though, I've never seen a man so eager to fall into the trap. Must be desperate, huh?"

"I gave him what he wanted," Faith shrugs, watching her brothers carrying the body of the Deputy into the helicopter. "A gentle persuasion never hurts, though."

"I don't know about gentle," Jacob grins. He extends his hand to help Faith get into the vehicle. He can be a gentleman when he wants, Faith thinks. "Can't wait to see his face when he wakes up. What a start of the week! We are one step closer to finishing our plan."

Faith nods and leans on John's shoulder. She thinks of the Father and how proud he will be.

After all, Faith Seed never breaks her promises.

**Author's Note:**

> title from: you should see me in a crown by billie eilish  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
